A Minecraft History
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: Everything has a history. Everything has a story to tell. Minecraft's is a little more interesting, with a tale of love, pain, and betrayal. Explore, a Gods mind. Experience, the beginning of All. Witness, the birth of Evil. Yes, Minecraft's history is more interesting then most.
1. Prologue

"Mommy! Tell me a story! Pwease?!"

A little girl going to bed, begged her mother. The mother sighed, and looked at the embers from which she got her name.

"Only if you fall right asleep, okay Max?" Max nodded eagerly as she climbed into Ember's lap. "What would you like me to tell tonight?" Ember said as she pulled her child close.

"The Endwer! The Endwer!" Max squealed. Ember chuckled softly at her daughters mispronunciation.

"Its End_er._ Sweetie, Ender. Now, remember the big words, Okay?"

Max nodded as fast as her little head could.

"Many people believe this to be truth, and others legend, I believe it is somewhere in between. I'll let you decide for yourself."

_'__In the beginning, there were Two...__'_

* * *

**This shall be a short chapter****story (I seem to be ****incapable of anything else :P)**

**If Minecraft existed in a different dimension This is what I think its history would be. **

**If you have questions in the upcoming Chapters please ask and I will answer as best I can in the next Chapter.**

**Wow. That sounded _way_ too formal. Please review because in my opinion this is my best story yet and I would love to hear your opinion. Flames welcome if they tell me how I could improve. **

**Remember, I do not know how to program games, and I am not a dude.**

**See ya**


	2. In the beginning, there were Two

In the beginning, there were Two. One of the Two had pure white eyes. The Other had pure black eyes. These Two did not have names, for They knew that whomever was not Themselves had to have been the Other. No one knows where the Two came from or how They got there. The important thing was, that They were.

The Two loved each other very much. They had a choice of course. You must understand, Their minds do not work the same way yours or mine might, They could decide what They felt about everything. They chose what to feel about the (lets say object, but they could do it for living things) object the first time They encountered it, but after a certain amount of time, natural emotions started to influence Their heads.

An example, the Two had chosen to be happy with the Void They called home. But soon They started -for the first time- to feel boredom. They were surprised at the emotion. Then felt surprised at being surprised. After realizing what they were feeling, the One with white eyes decided that boredom was not a good emotion, unless there was too much of the opposite (They would later find out that the opposite of boredom was excitement). They both recognized surprise was both good and bad depending on the situation.

Once the boredom had become too much for either of them, They had the idea to create something. They Created ground, it was beautiful, in some places it had coloured rocks, the rest was stone. And once again They were happy, but boredom came, as it always would. So They decided to make Life, Plants.

But there was a problem. There was no dirt for the plants to take root. But, the Two were (if They had personalities) stubborn, They refused to give up. For many centuries They Created, as the plants died and new plants appeared, the first plants were decomposing and soon there was enough soil for some vegetation to root.

Once again, the Two were happy.

Time passed as time does, and eventually, a new problem arose. The plants were dying, they needed sustenance. So the Two created the sun, and all was well, for a time. But another problem appeared, the plants could not live off sunlight alone. The One with white eyes had the idea of water, the One with black eyes liked the idea, so they made water. Within a month the Two realized that water was disappearing and the plants were shriveling up. They took away the sun -temporarily of course, the plants still needed it to live- but it was too dark, they couldn't see a thing. Then They saw a stone on the ground, it was glowing a soft silver.

The Two threw the stone into the sky, some say They used too much force when They threw it, others say They did it on purpose. The point was that the stone cracked in two. One half fell to the ground and burst into a thousand tiny pieces then bounced back into the sky. The half that stayed in the sky was named the moon, the thousand pieces were named stars.

For many centuries there was peace. Until, one day the One with black eyes noticed that there was no more room. The plants had kept growing, until all the space had been used up. The Two decided that there needed to be something to eat the plants. So they created Cows to eat crops, Sheep to eat grass, Chickens to eat seeds, and Pigs to eat carrots.

The One with white eyes had a gift sculpting the bodies, while the One with black eyes had a unique gift of giving them life. The vegetation receded.

Another large amount of time came and went, and once again a problem reared it's ugly head. The animals had started to overpopulate, and the plants were almost completely gone. The One with black eyes had a idea, they would create a creature that was smart enough to kill the animals and stop when the population was too low. So they made a creature like them, who could Create and Destroy. They called it a Minecrafter, (mining destroys, crafting creates).

When the Minecrafter opened its eyes They saw that it had white on the outside, and black on the inside.

The Minecrafter quickly started it's task of population control and when it was done it realized it was quite confused, it had no way to distinguish it's gods. So the One with black eyes took the name Notch while the One with white eyes preferred to be nameless.

* * *

**Done! Next Chap should be up within the next two months, I type _really _slow.**

**Please review because in my opinion this is my best story yet and I would love to hear your opinion, ****or you could not and leave me wondering what I did wrong:). But no, review if you have something to say, or nothing, I'm not picky :). **

**Flames welcome if they tell me how I could improve.**

**Remember, I do not know how to program games, and I am not a dude.**


	3. The Girl

It was not long until the Minecrafter became sad. Yes, it had a purpose, but it was lonely. Notch and the One with white eye noticed the Minecrafter's depression, so they created a companion. They called it Wolf.

The Minecrafter was elated with his new friend, and for many years was happy. But eventually, it started to feel lonely once more. It loved the Wolf, but the Wolf wasn't enough, it didn't have a opinion, it couldn't express its thoughts (if it did the Minecrafter could not tell), and most importantly, it was not like the Minecrafter. The Minecrafter knew it was special. No other being could pull up the ground and place it somewhere else, no other being could tear down trees and put them back up (the Two could do all of these things, but the Minecrafter did not know that). The Minecrafter had seen many Cows, Sheep, Pigs and Chickens.

But there was only one Minecrafter.

The Two were puzzled, they could not figure out how to make their creation happy once again. The Minecrafter wanted a being that was like itself, but wasn't. Their answer came a year later.

A star appeared, They probably would not have noticed if it was night. But it was day, and They could see a star. The Two looked at each other confused, neither had created it, but it was there.

The star kept getting bigger and bigger, getting closer. The Two did not know what to do. Nothing like this had happened before. The star got big enough that they could see it was a deep purple with swirls of dark almost purple pink ("like my dress, Mommy!" Max squealed).

Suddenly, the star was gone.

The Two heard a Thump behind them and they turned around. They saw... well They weren't sure what it was ("I know! I know! It's a Girl!" Max interrupted again). When It opened Its eyes They knew what it was and where it came from. It was like them but it wasn't because it was, They learned, a Girl. There was something else about her They were not sure about, but They thought the thing was because They had never encountered a Girl before. She had come from wherever They had. They knew this because she had eyes that looked like the star had. They decided to be happy with her. She had also given them an idea.

They made the Minecrafter another companion, this time one of its own. One like him, but not. They made a girl.

The two Minecrafters quickly fell in love. A year later a child was born, and the race of the Minecrafters begun.

* * *

**No reviews? But I updated within a month! Its a good thing it's fun writing this.**

**If anyone is reading do you have any better covers? I drew this one in pencil then copied it on sketchbookx. I promise I am better with pencils.**

**Please review because in my opinion this is my best ****story and I would love to hear your opinion, **

**Flames welcome!**

**Remember, I do not know how to program games, and I am not a dude.**


	4. Enderman

The Minecrafters were confused. There were now three gods, and only one had a name. The problem was quickly fixed. The Girl had already chosen a name for herself, Ender.

The One with white eyes was happy to stay nameless, it didn't feel the right time for it.

Unfortunately, there was a very large consequence to refusing a name. As the years went on and the stories of how life was made were told, He was slowly forgotten. Not on purpose. It's just extremely hard to tell a story about a person with no name.

He did not care about being forgotten at the time because natural emotions were creeping in on him about Ender. Notch felt the same way about her, nothing had changed there. But the One with White eye fell in love. Not right away, but over many many centuries of getting to know each other did He jumped into the pit.*

Once He was sure what He was feeling was love, He noticed a problem.

There were now so many Minecrafters and the world was being filled with their dwellings. Trees were becoming rare. He immediately tried to fix it, He went to the closest farm. The Minecrafters there swore at Him, by then nobody knew of the One with white eyes. Even though He had formed their bodies. All Notch had done was give them a spark.

The One with white eyes unknowingly planted a seed of anger.

He tried at another farm, and another, and another. They all cursed at Him for telling them to stop having children. Someone even threw a rock.

It was Ender who gave Him the solution. "Turn Hunters into Hunted." She said "You did it to the Animals."

The One with white eyes took the answer to his -lets say Brother, for They were created from the same place in the void- Brother. Notch dismissed the idea immediately, He had started to favor the Minecrafters over all the other creations. Only the Minecrafters worshiped Him, and He had started to feel a bit full of Himself. The One with white eyes did know the feeling, it is even harder to worship someone who does not have a name then it is to tell a story about them.

The One with white eyes tried to make life on His own, another type of Minecrafter. It had failed horribly. He called It Skeleton, for He had only been able to bring the bones to life. He tried again. This time He managed to bring the flesh to life, He almost named It hippopotamus, But decided against it. He named it Zombie. He tried again, He took away the arms and turned them into another set of feet. He got much better results. He named It Creeper. He decided he would try one more time. He took a lot of legs and stuck them on the side. He named It Spider. He let His creations out into the world and discovered only the Creeper was any good in the daytime.

Notch was not very happy that his Brother had taken the matter into his own hands. They got into Their very first fight, that alone destroyed many lives. They both walked away angry.

The One with white eye was grateful though, Ender had helped him fix the problem. He made her a gift to show his gratitude. Not a normal gift, like a necklace or object of great value, No, that was too simple. He was going to make Her a_ living being._

He lengthened the arms and legs of it and gave it the spark. Ender loved It, She loved It even more when She found out He named It after Her, He called It an Enderman.

* * *

***No he did not fall into a real pit. I will tell you about this in later chapters***

**Did you know as a guest you could review as a guest? Just a little fact :D.**

**Please review because in my opinion this is my best ****story and I would love to hear your opinion,**

**Flames welcome!**

**Remember, I do not know how to program games, and I am not a dude.**


	5. The Nether

**Oh My Gosh! Someone other then my sister likes this story! Thank you Ninjagorulz for reviewing!**

* * *

The Minecrafters were very angry. They did _not_ like being the Hunted. They held a large grudge against the One with white eyes, they even gave Him a name, Mortem. He thought it was ironic, in one of the Minecrafters ancient languages it meant death, _He_ and his Brother had created them. Yet they named Him death.

He felt at _that exact moment _that it was time to choose a name.

_Herobrine_

His mind seemed to whisper to Him. _Herobrine. _He liked it, it just seemed...right, it sounded... _Him._

Having chosen a name, He realized the Minecrafters were not the only ones who were displeased with Him. Notch was livid, not only had He gone and created _another _He had also given it to Ender. Notch had grown arrogant from the Minecrafters constant praise, He had started to belive that _He _was the rightful Ruler of the world.

Of course the One with white eyes did not agree with Notch, and so many things that small children should not hear * was said. Many lives were lost that day, it was the second time the Brothers had fought, and it was certainly not the last.

Both the Brothers walked away angry, both of Them also knew that if one of Them did not apologize soon, that nothing would ever be the same between Them ever again.

With a rift driven between the Two, Notch spent more time with the Minecrafters while Ender and Herobrine grew closer.

A few years later Notch and Herobrine fought once again, this time about Herobrine's relationship with Ender. Notch belived that Herobrine's time spent with Ender would be better dedicated to _Their _people. Herobrine replied and said "I have no people. They will never be my people for they scorned and ridiculed me." This time many more lives were lost. It ended when Notch banned Herobrine and Ender from His world**. He threatened to destroy their beloved creatures if they did not comply.

Ender and Herobrine found a way into the void and started to create their own worlds.

Ender liked the void, She only created a faded yellow platform for her Endermen to stand on.

Herobrine however, filled his world with stone. His anger tainted the stone red. He tried to recreate the coulorful stones, He only managed a pure white stone which He called quartz. He created a brick, He created himself a home out of these three blocks. They say that the house still stands, and that it is the most beautiful home ever made.

He created some water, only, the anger tainted that too, it was red and hot and would burn any beings from other worlds.

He then set about creating life, His first attempt was a Magama cube, the second a Ghast, third a Zombie Pigman, Blazes, Wither Skeletons, if it comes from the Nether -for this is what He named His world- He created It.

* * *

***Things that would make you throw up, Things that would make you cry, Things that would make you Hate***

****Notch belived that He was ruler of all at that point****

**Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter should be up soon!**


	6. Betrayel

Three centuries passed and the Minecrafters were becoming greedy, they wanted to rule all. They wanted the Nether, The End-Ender's world-, and the Overworld. They already ruled the Overworld, they just needed two more. They decided to start with the Nether.

One day while Ender was visiting the Overworld*, they came. They brought Her a gift, a Guardion for the End, a clay Dragon and a drop of the Spark. They gave Her the Dragon and said they would give Her the Spark to bring it to life if She gave them a safe passage into Herobrine's home.

Ender didn't hesitate, She agreed. She built a Portal to the Nether out of Obsidion, a mix of Water and Lava, Overworld and Nether. Then She lit it. A dark Purple swirl appeared, She went through, but quickly returned. "I have created a Pathway to Herobrine's Home. Stay on the Path and you should be fine."

A total of ten Minecrafters went.

When Herobrine was jumped from behind and someone tried to knock Him out, as you could imagine, He was not pleased. He froze His attackers, well, _froze _is not the right word. He made it so if they moved the air would burn them.

When He looked behind Himself He was not that surprised to see the Mincrafters, He had heard of their growing greed.

Herobrine appeared before Notch in a Rage. "How dare you send those _scum_ to attack me in my own Home!"

"I did no such thing!" Notch replied, angry that Herobrine accused Him. "Then why," Herobrine said in a voice promising pain "are they in the Nether, in my home?"

"Have you asked them?"

"Of course not! Who else other then you would have the power to have sent them there?...Oh no, please no!" Herobrine was suddenly terrified. He disappeared. Notch followed Him back to the Nether just in time to see Herobrine about to chop one of the Minecrafters arms off.

"Brother! Stop!" But it was too late. The arm came off.

"Who sent you here!?" Herobrine yelled as the Minecrafter howled in pain "Who sent you?!"

"Herobrine! Stop!" Notch said when one of them whimpered

"Not until they tell me." Herobrine growled.

"Our commander sent us." a Minecrafter said, terrified.

"No! How did you get here!" Herobrine rephrased.

"It was Ender." A Minecrafter that hadn't spoken yet said. "She created a Portal and a Pathway."

The Invaders suddenly dropped, burnt to a crisp. Herobrine was curled up on the ground.

Love is like a bottomless pit, except Love is sometimes not bottomless. When Ender had first appeared Herobrine had jumped into that Pit, and as the years had gone by He had started falling faster and faster. It was when Herobrine heard Ender had betrayed Him that He hit the bottom. He had been falling so fast that when He hit, it _hurt_. It hurt so much. So, so much.

"Herobrine?" Notch asked. "Are you alright?"

"No." Herobrine suddenly looked up, a coldness in His eyes. "Not until I find out why."

The Two tried to appear in the End, but they couldn't. "She's blocked us out." Notch realized.

"I know how to get in." Herobrine said, still angry and in pain.

They went to the Overworld and appeared in one of the Minecrafters underground bases. Where They were lava appeared.

Herobrine didn't care if anyone was around. He built a Portal around Them and suddenly They were in the End.

"Hello" Ender said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know. Why did you send those Minecrafters to the Nether?" Notch asked. Herobrine stared at Her, and a small flicker of hope appeared in His eyes.

"Well they gave me such a _wonderful _gift." She smiled cruelly.

"Why did you betray me?" The hope in Herobrine's eyes was now gone.

"Weren't you listening you idiot? They offered a trade, I took it, end of story. But if you mean why did I trick you. Well that's also simple. I act nice, you give me stuff."

Herobrine was crying now, the women He had loved fooled Him for centuries. Had used Him for Her own selfish gain. "Let me tell you a story." Ender said, feeling safe knowing that Herobrine could never attack Her and that Notch was too weak to take Her down by Himself.

"There is Good (you Two) and there is Bad (Me). Without one you cannot have the other. The Universe planned on Herobrine to be the Bad Guy, but He wouldn't take a Name. Leaving Him to never feel worshiped and powerful. So the Universe created Me in order to keep the Balance. In My opinion though, you sometimes have to tip the scales to keep the Balance." Ender laughed cruelly, and seeing Her Endermen almost upon Them, She continued. "When the 'Good' is gone, the Universe will have to create another being. While They are still new to existence, I will mold Them to My views. Then the Universe will have to send another, and another, and on and on and on. Forever."

Herobrine knew She was stalling, She never liked to talk this much. His eyes darted around, when He saw them He almost smiled.

"What do you mean 'when the 'Good' is gone'?" Notch asked.

Ender shook Her head slowly, smiling slightly. "You really are dumb, aren't you? To answer your question: I am going to kill you, _slowly_." Herobrine had no doubt that She had found a way to do it, but He was still curious on how She would do it.

"How do you plan on doing that? if you haven't noticed, We're Gods. We cannot die." Herobrine said

"You are partly right. We are Gods and We cannot die, by any normal means. But, a God killing another God, well that's a different matter entirely. I will give you both fatel wounds, and then I'm going to keep you alive until all creatures bow to Me. Then will you die." She smiled again. "Well, Hero?" Herobrine flinched when She used Her nickname for Him. "You like My plan? You should. After all, you have some 'Bad' in you." Her eyes lit up. "I think I have a better idea," She moved closer. "Join me." She kissed Him. Herobrine's mind exploded, at least that's what it felt like. All His feelings had zoomed to the front of His mind, Love, Anger, Joy, Fear, and then Love again, and there it stayed. He was just about to agree when She said "All you have to do, is kill Notch." Herobrine froze, the words died on His lips.

He kicked at Her, She sighed. "Oh well. We could have been quite powerful working together." She smiled again. "I guess you will just have to die with your brother then."

Notch felt arms around Him, He tried to resist but wasn't strong enough. He saw Herobrine whisper to one of the Endermen and it nodded. The Two were gently put in a cell, Notch was surprised. Weren't They prisoners?

Herobrine walked to the cell door and opened it. "How did you do that?" Notch wondered.

"I asked the Endermen to keep the door unlocked." Herobrine smiled. "I created them, remember?"**

When They found Ender She was giving orders to a Enderman. "-nd you made sure They cannot get out or use Their powers?" The Enderman nodded its head. "Good." Ender turned around as the Two attacked. It was a battle between Good and Evil, and it lasted a year of non stop fighting. It ended when Herobrine managed to put Her in a coma, They didn't kill Her though, that would only bring more Evil. Instead They assigned Her a Caretaker, someone to keep Her in a coma for all time.

* * *

***Notch's realm***

****The beings are loyal to their creators in this story****

**One more chapter and then I'm done! I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but I'll need to co-auther with someone who knows how to do battle scenes. :)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Escaped

_"Instead, They assigned Her a Caretaker, someone to keep Her in a coma for all time."_

"Who was the Cawertaker, Mommy?" Max asked, sounding sleepy.

"It was a Minecrafter named Jeb. He was extremely loyal to the Gods, so he was very happy that They had chosen him. But he was mortal, he knew this. So he trained his only child to be a Caretaker. Then that child trained their child, and then their child, and on and on. Some believe that the line of Jeb is still alive. I do." Ender explained while tucking her child in bed.

"How do you know abwout this Mommy?" Max said to her mother, a accusing note in her voice.

"I'll show you tomorrow. Goodnight, Max. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite.*" Ember smiled as she closed the door, Max was her life

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Done!" Max shouted happly as she slammed her bowl onto the table.

"That was quick," Ember chuckled "are you sure you don't have a hollow leg?" Max looked down at her legs.

"I don' know. What's a ollow leg feel like?" Ember chuckled again.

They started out of the house and onto a path Max had been told never to traverse.

Suddenly they stopped walking. "Mommy, why is we in front of the scwary house?" Max hid behind Ember as she said this. The 'scwary house' wasn't even a house, it was a shed, but it was quite spooky. It was falling apart, glass was shattered everywhere and small spikes of wood poked out of the roof and walls.

Ember picked up the frightened five year old and carefully walked around the debris. When they were in the middle of of the room Ember leaned down and whispered _"I shall watch over She who reside in the chamber, I shall not allow Her to wake, I shall take my last breath before I let Her escape. The Gods have given me a word so I can enter the place where She rests, I speak that word now: Ender."_ Max noticed that her mother's tone had changed when she spoke, it had... _Shivered._

"Mommy!" Max shouted.

"Hush, Maxie, hush. It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you." Ember soothed, holding Max close.

Max looked around in wonder when Ember let her go. They had entered a cavern without Max noticing. In the middle of the cavern lay a person shaped lump on a soft bed.

"Mommy." Max whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Yes, Max?" Ember said, equally quiet.

"Tats Endwer, isn't it?" Max pointed at the bed. "When you talked you voice got shivery. You sayed tat the Gwods gave you a wowrd, the wowrd was Hewr name."

Ember laughed. "I always knew you were special. Max, you have a gift. I was speaking the Gods language, only a rare few can understand it. Only one in the last thousand years." Ember smiled at Max, joy and love in her eyes.

"And you are right, that is Ender. When you're older and I am gone -don't worry, that won't be for a while now- you will keep the world safe by-" Ember was cut off when an arm wrapped around her throut, choking her.

"Mommy!" Max screamed.

_"Y_ou were wrong about two things, my _dear_ Ember. _O_ne, that is not Ender on the bed, just rumpled sheets. _T_wo, it will actually be quite soon._"_ Max had just enough time to notice that the person's voice _shivered(_not fully, almost like an accent), before Her mother's neck was snapped to the side with a crack. The person stepped back, letting Ember's body fall to the floor.

"Mommy?" Max whimpered, crying.

_"S_uch a shame, her name was quite close to my own._" _The person, who Max now saw, was a women with hair so black Max could not see where one strand started and ended. When the women turned to study Max, Max saw that She had swirling purple eyes.

"You'we Endwer, and you killed my mommy." Max said, staring into Ender's eyes, hatred burning in her own.

_"Yes. While you are a child and aparrently a Akroatìś. I know you are, otherwise you wouldn't know that your mother's blood shall give me back my power." _Ender smiled a cruel smile as Max attacked Her. She quickly threw the child to the ground. Suddenly, chains wrapped around Max, keeping her from moving.

"Mommy!" She screamed.

_"Be quiet!"_ Ender snapped. She lifted Ember's body from the ground and disappeared.

"Mommy...Mommy!" Max sobbed, on the cold hard floor. Two hours later she cried herself to sleep.

An hour after that, a figure appeared, Ember had not checked in for over 6 hours, He was sure it was nothing, but He had to make sure. When He stepped into the cavern and saw a small figure chained to the ground He rushed over. It was Ember's child, she looked like she had been crying. But where was her mother? He knew that Max was Ember's life, the only reason Ember wouldn't be around was because she...was...

He rushed over to the bed, nothing. Ender had escaped.

* * *

***Bedbugs are real, I have had them. ******* neighbours***

**888 Words, Awesome! Thank you Ninjagorulz for the suggestion. I think I'll ask her only to read and tweak my story where there's battle scenes. If she says no then I'll just see what I can do. And yes, I will be making a sequel! I don't have a name for it yet though. I will update this and tell you the name when the first chapter is up. You could give me name suggestions though, -wink wink-.**

**Thank you for reading my story, it was very fun to write! **


	8. It's here!

**Sequel is up!**

**It's called 'A Minecraft War****' ****hopefully it will help improve my writing quality.**

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it!**

**Oh, yeah! I have decided to write it without Blackdragon41's help. Mostly because I am shy and am no where near their level of awesomeness.**


End file.
